tfsofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
TFS Dragon Ball Z: Abridged Parody Episode 9
Cast *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan, *Lanipator - Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Mr. Popo, Ricola Guy *Takahata101 - Nappa *Vegeta3986 - Kami Featuring *LordQuadros - Princess Snake Music *Cha-La-Head-Cha-La Prologue by Shunsuke Kikuchi References *'Nappa': "But Vegeta... Tricks are for kids". "Tricks are for kids" is the campaign for the Trix cereal. *Ricola *Nappa says, "Imma firin' my..." followed by a shoop da whoop "Blaaaahhh" an internet meme made popular by "The Lazer Collection." Funny enough, the shoop da whoop meme has its origins in DBZ (second stage cell specifically) Quotes :(Nappa sets his sights on Krillin after beating Gohan to the ground) :Nappa: Midget's next! (Charges after Krillin) :Krillin: (Desperately) My turn! My turn! My turn! :(Nappa stops) :Vegeta: (Confused) Wha... Nappa, what are you doing? :Nappa: It's his turn, Vegeta. I have to wait for him. :(Vegeta's nose starts bleeding) :Nappa: You okay, Vegeta? :Vegeta: Yes, just... just an aneurism out of sheer stupidity. :Nappa: Wow! Didn't think you were that stupid, Vegeta. :(Vegeta screams in frustration) :Vegeta: (Struggling to restrain his temper) 9 minutes, 18 seconds... 9 minutes, 18 seconds... :Nappa: What's that, Vegeta? :Vegeta: Happiest... moment... of... my life. :Nappa: Ooh! A frisbee, Vegeta! :Vegeta: (Alarmed) Nappa! NO! It's a trick! :Nappa: But Vegeta... tricks are for kids. :Vegeta: (Awkward pause) You know what, Nappa? On second thought, catch it. Catch it with your teeth. :Nappa: (Delighted) Yay! Like a doggie! Bow--''(The disc flies past his face, cutting it)'' OW! :(The disc flies toward a plateau) :Mountain Climber: Riiiicolaaaa... (The disc cuts the top of the plateau off, causing it to fall) Oh, GOD DAMN IT! (The top collapses into a pile of rubble) :Nappa: (Seeing the cut on his face) Oh no! My face! My precious modeling career! (Remembers having his photo taken for a Vogue magazine) :Gohan: Mr. Piccolo! :Piccolo: (Dying) Ech....Gohan, come closer. There's...s-something...I have to tell you. :Gohan: Is it...that you've always pictured me as a son, because you could never make your own, considering you lack the reproductive organs to produce your own legitimate offspring? :Piccolo: Neeeeerrrrrrd. :Gohan: Wh-what? :Piccolo: Just...shut up, and listen. :Gohan: What is it, Mr. Piccolo? :Piccolo: Why...didn't...you...DOOOOOOOODGE?!?!! Blech. (dies) : :Nappa: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level? :Vegeta: (Takes off his scouter) It's... 1006 :Nappa: Wha, really? :Vegeta: Yeah, kick his ass Nappa! (Turns off his scouter) :Nappa: YAY! (charges into battle with Goku) :(Nappa gets beaten to pulp while Vegeta just stands there) :Vegeta: Hm, that doesnt seem right... :Nappa: (Faintly in background) My arm doesn't bend that way! My arm doesn't bend that way! (Loud crunch) Oh now it does! :Vegeta: Wait wait wait wait... Nappa! :(Nappa gets kicked over to him) :Nappa: (In pain) WHAAAAAAAT!? :Vegeta: I had the scouter upside down. It's over 9000... Rah. (Crushes the scouter) :Nappa: (In pain) Why do you sound so bored?! Trivia *Krillin Owned Count: 8 - Krillin is caught in the midst of Nappa's most powerful attack. Also See *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Dragon Ball Z TAS Episode